


There's a monsta in the woods

by hheybibi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Winter, it's not really the main topic but eh, naive kihyun, shownu is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: After the death of his father, Kihyun inherits a certain vampire's ring*im shit at summaries but i promise the fic is decent...ish*
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo & Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	There's a monsta in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched korean odyssey for the third time and decided to write this (it was actually supposed to be posted on halloween but...)

Little drops of snow fell onto the strands of his hair and some on the tips of his ears. Twigs and leaves crunch under his feet as he walks through the bushy forest trying his best to avoid hanging branches.

He brings his hands up and rubs them together, hoping to feel some warmth from them. He keeps up the motion continuously until a red glint catches his eyes. He stops in his tracks and glances at his fingers.

The red gem glimmers in his eyes as if it was taunting him. Kihyun scoffs, exhaling a puff of white smoke in the cold air. He has the urge to just yank it off his finger and throw it somewhere deep into the forest, but he can’t because that’s the last thing he has from his father. The last and only thing he has 

His father’s funeral was just the week before and after the entire show of crocodile tears they headed back to the family home where they read his will. Kihyun would be lying if he said he was surprised by the outcome of it..but everyone already knew how the will was going to play out.

Yong-hyun would get the family house and the contents in between while Kwang-hyun would get the family business, leaving Kihyun with...nothing except the dumb ring on his finger

The dumb ring that holds more value than whatever his brothers inherited (which they’ll probably find out sooner or later). The jewelry that was going to be the death of him.

It was no secret that he was the least favored son, in fact it was common knowledge to everyone that heard about the Yoo conglomerate. But it definitely didn’t hurt any less when he got only a ring that his brothers were going to hunt him down for.

The sharp wind finally catches up to him and Kihyun remembers where he is. He shrugs off the little bit of snow that was starting to coat him before continuing his walk.

It might sound heartless, but he’s been waiting for this day..well not for his father’s death, but he’s been waiting to finally explore the underground bunker his father had been hiding away from him

He remembers when he was five years old, wandering through the same forest, except there wasn’t any snow and the weather was perfect. He remembers finding a little door on the ground. From a distance it blended in with the forest and its habitat, but once you got closer to it, you could notice a little door on the ground.

He tried to pull the little knob, but there was only so much a five-year-old boy could do. His father found him struggling with the door and quickly pulled him away, chastising him and scolding him to never touch the little door knob again.

It’s not like he would have gotten the chance to, anyway. After that incident he was banned from going out by himself and had to have at least two guards with him at all times.

He exhaled shakily as he arrived at his destination. It’s very different from the last time he’d been there, which makes sense considering the fact that it’s been almost twenty-five years since he’d even step foot in that forest

He uses his foot to push some snow and dirt to before squatting down and pulling on the knob. He struggles to pull the door open for a while before giving it a hard tug that does the trick.

The door flies open and Kihyun scrambles backwards. It falls on the ground with a loud sound and Kihyun scours through the dirt to find a long stick. He picks it up and hoists himself up, walking cautiously toward the square hole 

As he reaches closer, he notices stairs leading inside. He pauses in his steps. He’s not even sure why he’s here.What if this was another one of his father’s abandoned disappointment and he was just walking into _nothing_

He took a shaky, but steadying breath before resuming and walking down the stairs. His grip on the stick in his hands becomes tighter as he walks farther into the place.

The place isn’t even that much of a place. If not for the dim light bulb he flicked when he came in, it’d probably be pitch black.

He’s stopped in his tracks by a large safe-like door. He reaches his hand out to the lock of the door and tries to pull it open. It doesn’t budge.

He looks closer at it and notices numbers around it. He snorts humorlessly before turning the dial _1 - 9 - 5 - 0_ -his father’s birthday- (aka, the passcode he uses on everything)

The dial makes a clicking sound, and he pulls it off the lock. The door itself is heavy and hard to push, so by the time he’s finished opening the door, he’s panting a little (he needs to head to the gym more)

He reaches to his left, cluelessly tracing over the wall for a light switch. The wall is cold- actually, the whole place is cold, a total contrast from the previous damp temperature. His hand passes the light switch and flicks it up.

“At least turn on the lights”

Kihyun’s heart almost drops as his eyes widen in fear. He pulls the stick in his hand up and waves it around in a defensive stance.

“Show your face” his voice comes out shaky

“Pfft, how’s a stick going to help you,” 

He whips his head toward the voice and sees a man in the room's corner. He glances around wearily before looking back at the man.

“W-who are you?” he asks while watching the man get up and walk to the middle of the room where a small desk sits

He notices cuffs attached to a long chain hanging from the ceiling like a shower curtain’s ring. He takes a step back nervously, the stick still pointed out towards the other man.

“Care to sit?” the other says nonchalantly 

Kihyun’s eyebrows furrows “No..not until you tell me who you are and what you’re doing on my father’s property”

The strange man brings his hands up and waves them, the cuffs jingle in response “Isn’t it obvious?”

Kihyun shakes his head

“I’m obviously imprisoned in here,” he says matter of factly

The gears in Kihyun’s head crank faster, leaving him even more confused “Why would you be imprisoned in my father’s bunker?”

The man’s face goes sour “Oh yeah, how's Baek-hyeom?”

“He’s dead, stop avoiding my question, who are you and why’re you imprisoned in here?”

“Take a sit first” he gestures toward the chair across from him

Kihyun obliges and cautiously walks over to the chair. He pulls it and takes it back to the opened door, earning a raised eyebrow from the other man. He sits on the chair and holds the stick closer to him.

“What do you want to know?” the man leans further down into the chair

“Who are you?” 

The man sighs and stays silent for a moment before saying “I’m Son Hyunwoo”

Kihyun squints “Why’d you take so long to answer?”

“When you’re stuck in confinement for so long it takes its toll on you, ”

Kihyun glances around the room. Its walls are made of metal, there’s no window or any sign of light except for the bulb that hangs above them. He’d probably go crazy if he spent a day in it.

“How long have you been in here?” Kihyun prods.

The man counts on his fingers until there aren’t any left to count “50 years, give and take”

Kihyun’s eyebrows shoot up to his forehead and his eyes go wide. There is no way the man sitting across from him has been here for 50 years. He barely looks 30.

The man chuckles amusedly at the others’ reaction, “You haven’t noticed? That’s usually the first thing humans notice” he points toward his mouth and only then Kihyun notices the unusually long and sharp-looking teeths.

His brain fails to process what’s happening, and he glances towards the man’s teeth, then back at the man’s face

No way, nope, nuh-uh, this isn’t real

“You’re a vampire?!” he blurts out

“Well demon vampire…or vampire demon -the order doesn’t matter-, but sure I’m a vampire,” the man explains as if that makes anything better

Kihyun wraps his arms around his neck and breathes out, “Vampires don’t exist”

The man- _Hyunwoo_ pouts “That’s kinda offensive”

He looks at him with confusion “Aren’t you a demon vampire, why can’t you just magic yourself out of here?”

Silence clouds the room and Kihyun worries he’s made a mistake while the other man stares absentmindedly at nothing in particular “Look around,” he says “Your father was kind enough to cushion the insides of my cuffs but other than that, this room has weakened my powers”

“There has to be a reason my father put you here,” Kihyun’s lip pulls into a thin line

Hyunwoo blows a raspberry “Billionaires, politicians and people like your father don’t get where they are without getting their hands dirty. Unfortunately for me, I got too involved with your father. I broke all the rules for him because I foolishly thought we were friends.  
As soon as he got all he wanted from me, he used my weapon against me and..look where that landed me. Helpless in a metal container”

Kihyun sat in stunned silence. He knew his father wasn’t the best person but he would’ve never thought that he’d be the kind of person to do something so evil

His train of thought is interrupted by Hyunwoo’s low voice “I like your ring”

“It was my father’s most prized possession,” he mumbles

He looks down at his fingers and eyes the gem on his finger. Suddenly the overwhelming feeling of guilt and nausea causes him to wriggle the ring off his fingers. He places it on the table and takes a shuddering breath.

“Let’s make a deal,” he declares

Hyunwoo’s eyebrows quirk 

“I’ll let you out of here..on one condition” he hopes his voice comes out as confident as he wants

“Letting me out without a condition would be the most moral thing to do, don’t you think?” 

“I’ll let you out of here, if you promise to protect me,” Kihyun ignores his previous statement while watching Hyunwoo face

The man's face stays completely neutral “What would you need protection from?”

“My brothers” he winces at how pathetic he probably sounds 

Hyunwoo’s face finally breaks and he looks at Kihyun with the most confused stare “You’re rich enough to get yourself bodyguards”

He puts his head into his hands “No, not a bodyguard, more like a companion”

The other man just blinks at him and for a moment Kihyun’s world crumbles even more, fearing that he’s going to reject him

“Fine,” the words flow out “How hard could it be to protect a human, anyway..”

Kihyun gasps in surprise “R-really?”

Hyunwoo shrugs “Yeah..but first, I’m going to need fresh clothes and...fresh everything”

Kihyun nods in understanding “Okay, I’ll be right back”

**\------------**

The time it took him to get back to his family house and rush back out to the woods should be in the Guinness record book

He glees internally and thanks whatever gods that are working in his favour. He’s never felt more free and light than he is now. Somehow he feels warmer in the cold snow.

He retraces his steps back to the newly familiar hole and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Hyunwoo standing just outside the staircase of the hole

He shuffles in closer to him before saying, “Uhm..I got you some clothes and a few things-”

“I won’t be needing them” he’s cut off by Hyunwoo’s voice, he sounds much more alive than he did in there

“Oh, okay,” he pauses “How did you get out of the cuffs? I thought you needed my help”

“Not when I have this” he raises a hand out and Kihyun stares at it confusedly before noticing the glimmering red gem on his hand

“My ring…”

“You mean _my_ ring, ” Hyunwoo corrects

“W-what?” Kihyun sputters

“Long story short, your father used my ring against me and somehow made the mistake of passing it down to you”

He stretches his limbs with long exhales, emitting white puffs of air “Which means, that our deal is called off”

Kihyun stares dumbfoundedly 

“I don’t expect you to understand,” Hyunwoo shrugs “I was imprisoned for 50 years and you expect me to willingly trap myself again”

He tries to say something but his mouth opens and closes like a fish

“Thanks for making my job easier, see you never” 

He waves and just like that he’s vanished in a red cloud of smoke like he’d never even been there to begin with, leaving Kihyun confused and cold

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of making a second part,,idk
> 
> but i hope you liked this, forgive me if there are any mistakes <33
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
